marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 92
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Al, Sardo's henchman Other Characters: * Mr. Green, Akmen Steel Company executive * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** | StoryTitle2 = The Choice | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Witness watches the life of John Whitter who gave up all opportunities for fun, joy and love to attain knowledge, wealth and power. Now an adult and a wealthy Wall Street investor, John is in a plane crash one day he finds himself under the care of Verna Stoddard. He falls in love with Verna, who has no interest in wealth or moving to the city and so John returns to his old life and finds it no longer fulfilling. Deciding to give it all up, John liquidates all his assets and buys a small farm home and marries Verna and begins a family and takes in the pleasures of living a simpler life. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The New Whaler | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Wouldn't Give Up | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Andy Opp, an accountant, has grown tired of his boring life. Having grown up reading Captain America stories, he hopes to become a great detective one day. When returning home from work one day, Andy passes the home of his wealthy neighbour George Blake. He recalls that George's brother had returned from Africa with diamonds and recently went missing. He tells this situation to his roommate, actor John Harrington, and suggests that George must have killed his brother. That night, Andy dreams about solving the murder of Peter Blake, and the following day as Harrington is leaving the city, Andy vows to solve the murder. He pays a visit to Blake's home and interrupts a visit by Captain America and Golden Girl. When Andy accuses George of being responsible for Peter's disappearance, Cap and Golden Girl notice how George chooses to avoid the subject of his brother and find this suspicious. After Andy is asked to leave, George explains that his brother illegally smuggled diamonds into the country and he argued with his brother over them and he suddenly vanished. Overhearing this from the window, Andy decides to search the property and finds clues on the scene. He then tackles Jake Golen, the former Blake gardener and demands to know what he is doing. Golen explains that he was fired from his job and was trying to see Mr. Blake to get it back and he flees the scene. Shortly thereafter, Captain America and Golden Girl are on the scene investigating as well. The pair catch up with Andy and they both find Peter's body buried on the ground. Upon uncovering the body they also find an extra set of clothing that Andy immediately recognizes. Suddenly, John comes out of the bushes with a knife and tries to kill Golden Girl. However, Captain America easily deals with John and he is arrested for his part in Peter's murder. In the aftermath of the mystery, Andy decides to give up being a detective to resume his normal life, finding reading comic books thrilling enough. |Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * | Notes = * This is the first retelling of the Human Torch's origins. It contains a number of differences from the original account from . In this version, Phineas Horton is called Albert and is more involved in the plot. He is being forced into serving Tony Sardo and using the Torch by their command, versus the original version of the story in which the Torch was tricked by Sardo by himself. Also this version of the story paints Horton in a different light. In the original story, Horton is depicted as a fame seeker and it is the primary reason why the Torch cuts ties with him at the end of that story. This version of the story shows the Torch and Horton parting on good terms. Another difference is how the Human Torch manages to control his flame. In the original story, the Torch controls his flame when Sardo tosses a container of nitrogen at the hero. In this version it is a heavily concentrated carbon dioxide sprayed on him by fire fighters that is the catalyst for his control of flame powers. Also different from the original story is the fate of Sardo. In the original story, Sardo is killed by the Human Torch, while in this story he is merely captured by the Torch and turned over to the police. Most of the details in this story should not be considered canon. However, it is established in this story that on December 28, 1948 Horton died, but it's revealed in that Horton was forced to fake his death by the United States government. * Although the narrative refers to him as Steve Rogers in the Captain America story, as per the retcon of this appearance is attributed to Jeff Mace. * At the end of the Human Torch story it is stated that "More about the early days of the Torch in the next issue of Marvel Comics!" However, this never came to pass. With super-hero stories losing popularity, Marvel Mystery Comics was rebranded Marvel Tales and changed format to a horror/sci-fi/thrill anthology series. * This is also the last Human Torch story of the 1940s, the character does not appear again until in 1953. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}